Life and Times
by Whatchuknowbouts
Summary: The life and times of Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyugga as they try to live their lives together.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto had just returned to the village with Sauske in tow. Sauske had tried to run to Oroachimaru in a moment of weakness. Sakura ran up to Sauske when she saw him. Naruto walked around saw friends and planned his day. He ran into Hinata who told him Tsunade needed him she also mentioned she had to tell him something. Naruto predictably started griping because he couldn't get ramen. Hinata told him, "We can get ramen if we hurry."

Naruto grabbed Hinata's wrist and took off. They got some gaping looks when people saw without realizing it Naruto's hand slipped off Hinata's sweaty wrist and was holding her hand. Hinata turned fire engineered as she realized Narutos hand was in hers, she was screaming mentally 'yes Naruto is holding my hand!!!' she was calm out side but inside she was doing the Hyugga victory dance which is a cross between the dance lee does when he masters a taijutsu when he younger and the numa-numa dance. It took them about five minutes to reach the ramen shop. Once they arrived at the ramen shop Hiashi Hinatas' father was deep in conversation about the new Hokage with Jiraya. When Jiraya saw Naruto and Hinata holding hands he winked at Naruto and said, "Hey kid did you finally figure it out."

Naruto and his thick headedness didn't understand his statement. Hiashi saw his daughter and whispered in her ear, I'm proud of you Hinata you told him." Naruto however hadn't heard this and let go of Hinatas hand and sat down, he probably hadn't even realized Hinata and himself were holding hands and probably never would.

Hinata just blushed a deeper crimson when her father said this. Naruto sat down confused and ordered ramen for him and Hinata while eating Naruto asked Hiashi where Iruka was. Hiashi told Naruto that Iruka died on a recent mission. Hiashi told Naruto that Iruka died much in the same way as his parents. Iruka had been fighting the three tailed demon before he died. Once Hiashi said this Naruto looked heartbroken, stunned, and outraged at the same time. Naruto felt guilty because he couldn't do anything and because his demon had caused Irukas families death.

Naruto did something he rarely did. He wept. Once Naruto had cried he looked into Jirayas eyes and asked, "Where is he, where is the jerk that killed Iruka?"

Hiashi answered slowly, "We got him Kakashi got him along with a team up with Gai." Hiashi told him that he could live in the guest area of the Hyugga compound. Once he said this he looked at Hinata and she looked at her ramen so her father couldn't see her blushing. Once Naruto and Hinata finished their ramen Hinata asked her father if she could help Naruto pack. Her father agreed. Naruto and Hinata took off running to see Tsunade. After about five minutes they reached the tower and Naruto dried his tears before entering. Tsunade had the mission file on her desk. Sakura and Sauske were waiting for the mission. The new mission was to kill Oroachimaru. 

They were to leave the day after tomorrow. Once Naruto and Hinata left the tower a freak storm appeared out of nowhere. Naruto offered Hinata his trademark orange jacket to deflect the rain. Many people who saw them and thought that it was cute. Hinata huddled into the jacket more so she could remember the smell of ramen and an almost animalistic smell that smelled strangely like fox. Naruto grinned at her and saw that she was beautiful even in rain. They arrived at Narutos apartment soaking wet and chilled.

O.k. people I want at least ten reviews up before my next chapter comes up


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto returned to his apartment and told Hinata she could find a warm pair of his clothes in his room. Once Hinata changed Naruto asked her to hand him a warm pair of clothes. She managed to give it to him and let him change. Once he walked into the living room he saw Hinata deep in thought. He walked up and asked, "Hey Hinata is something wrong?" His thought however turned in a different direction, 'She looks even more beautiful in a pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt.'

Once she saw who it was she blurted out, "Naruto I'm sorry I spaced out a minute." When Naruto looked her in the eyes she turned red. Naruto worried she had a fever. Once they had eaten more ramen for dinner Naruto placed his hand against Hinatas forehead. Once he did this she turned a deeper shade of crimson and fainted. Naruto worried that he had hurt Hinata so he caught her and laid her on his bed.

Hinata opened her eyes to a worried Naruto. He was looking at the clock and said, "In about ten minutes I need to change it."

Hinata didn't know what he meant. She then felt a warm rag on her forehead. Naruto looked over at her. His face became soft and caring when he saw she was awake. As soon as Naruto saw that Hinata was awake a phone went off in the kitchen. It was Hiashi.

"Tell Hinata she needs to be home by 11:00. I don't want her up to late."

"S-S-Sure yes sir." Naruto was shocked Hiashi had called as this happened.

He relayed this message to Hinata. She blushed and made on off hand statement about over protective fathers. Naruto asked Hinata where they needed to start packing. She suggested that they start in the closets and pack the clothes. Naruto agreed to this idea if she left him a pair of clothes for tomorrow.

"I don't want to be known as the streak Hinata, that might make your father think twice about letting me stay at your house." He joked.

It took them about two hours two pack everything but what he needed for tomorrow. Once they got done Naruto asked Hinata what she wanted to do. Hinatas mind rushed through some stuff she would like to do with Naruto, 'telling him how she felt, kissing, cuddling, maybe even…, no I can't think that way about Naruto.' "Well we could watch some T.V. or we could listen to music or just hang out." Hinata said looking slightly scared.

"Yes we can watch some T.V. That sounds like a really good idea Hinata thank you for suggesting it." Naruto said this grinning. They sat down on Narutos couch and watched T.V. Hinata was sitting as close to Naruto as she could without fainting.

While he was thinking about it he asked Hinata, "Why did you faint when I took your temperature?"

Hinata knowing she couldn't lie told him, "N-N-Naruto I've h-h-had a c-c-crush on you since the academy I've wanted you to n-n-notice me since then." Naruto was shocked by the revelation.

He stuttered out a reply, "H-H-Hinata I never noticed. I'm sorry."

This response surprised the young raven haired ninja. She figured he would turn away from her in disgust.

Naruto then told Hinata he hadn't told anyone else, "I've had had a crush on you as well."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hinata asked surprised and outraged.

Naruto replied, "I always thought you were too good for me. I'm an orphan a goof off and a prankster. You're the Hyugga Heiress from a distinguished clan and a great fighter."

After saying this Naruto turned away expecting Hinata to change her mind. Instead of foot steps he felt a pair of delicate arms wrap around his waist. He turned around to see Hinatas eyes brimming with tears.

"I'm so sorry." She told him. "I should have told you I'm an idiot."

She continued to put herself down until, Naruto leaned down and kissed her.

Her eyes grew bigger than usual when she felt his lips against hers. She felt like she had fallen onto cloud nine as she realized rather slowly that Naruto was kissing her.


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata suddenly got an idea. She called her father and told him a friend asked her to spend the night. Naruto asked her why she hadn't mentioned that earlier.

"This weather is so bad I can't go any where. So can I stay h-h-here?"

Naruto blushed after hearing this. He gallantly volunteered to take the chair and give her the bed. She thanked him and offered to help him find a pillow.

"Thank you Hinata, I'm not sure where you packed every thing."

They found the pillows and sheets without much incident. Hinata asked Naruto if he wanted to sleep in the bed. Naruto asked her where she was going to sleep because he knew she didn't want the uncomfortable chair.

She smiled strangely and replied, "I-I'll s-sleep in the b-bed to."

Naruto looked shocked and extremely awkward at the prospect of sleeping in the same bed as Hinata. He had confessed his feelings for her not ten minutes ago. He decided that he would try to do this and if anything happened he would stop it.

Naruto felt very self conscious when he walked into his bedroom in boxers and his frog hat. He didn't feel so bad once he saw Hinata; she was wearing a tee shirt three sizes to big and shorts. He crawled into his bed slowly. Once Hinata saw who it was and what he was wearing she turned a deep crimson. She started to worry once Naruto crawled into bed. He turned so that he was facing toward Hinata. She rolled closer until she felt his warm breath on her shoulders. She spoke very quietly only loud enough for Naruto to hear her, "Naruto I'm scared of the dark." He felt her nuzzle close as he pulled the cover over him and Hinata more. Naruto started to fell the veil of sleep come over him. He fell asleep with thoughts of the young girl held close to his chest running through his head.

Naruto woke up at seven in the morning. He felt strange with this strange feeling, his bed didn't feel cold as usual. Suddenly what had happened last night came back to him. He didn't want to wake Hinata so he decided to use his shadow clone jutsu so he wouldn't wake her. Naruto snuck into the kitchen to find something to eat he hoped he had something other than ramen for Hinata. He checked his refrigerator it turned out Hinata had brought some food the night before. She brought milk eggs sausage bacon and even some stuff for supper that night. Hinata woke up with a warm feeling beside her. She first thought it was Hanabi her little sister. When she saw the shock of blond hair she realized it was Naruto. When she poked him to wake him up he disappeared.

When Naruto shadow clone disappeared he stuck his head around the door and asked, "What's wrong Hinata?" She threw her pillow at him when she realized it was a shadow clone. Hinata then got up and went into the kitchen she saw Naruto looking confused and offered to help him cook. Naruto thanked her. She helped him cook bacon and eggs she decided to let him cook the sausage. Naruto managed to cook it with out much incident. They sat down and enjoyed each others company and talked about how they might tell Hinatas father they were together. 

They walked back to the Hyugga complex hand in hand this time however it was intentional. Naruto walked Hinata to the gate of the Hyugga household. She knocked on the door and her father answered it. He saw Naruto with a look of understanding. Hiashi looked at Naruto and asked him if he had anything to ask.

"Yes, last night Hinata told me how she felt. We have realized we have mutual feelings for each other. We would like to ask for your blessing."

Hiashi looked Naruto up and down then Hinata. He saw how happy Hinata looked. He looked at Naruto once again and said, "Don't disgrace the Hyugga name."

Naruto looking bewildered asked what Hiashi meant; Hiashi told him, "You have my blessing as long as you treat us with respect and don't try any pranks once you move in."


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto quickly agreed to these terms. He asked if he could go back to his apartment and remember some good times with Iruka. Hiashi agreed as long as Hinata agreed to go as well to help him bring some boxes back. Naruto agreed.

Once Naruto had went back to the apartment and took boxes back to the Hyugga household him and Hinata went through town and found some gifts to give Hiashi for letting Naruto move in and giving them his blessing. They walked back to the Hyugga complex hand in hand. Once they came up to the house hold they saw Neji. He hadn't heard of Naruto learning the truth. He immediately began harassing Naruto and Hinata when he saw then holding hands and laughing. Naruto gave him a flat look and told him Hiashi had given them his blessing. Neji refused to believe this. He challenged Hinata to a battle.

"I agree but you can't use Byakugan only your regular skills." Hinata said.

"Okay deal but if you lose you can't see Naruto." Neji replied. The rules set by Neji made Hinata consider her idea for a battle but decided that if Narutos pride and reassurances of her power were any indication she would win. She also knew she wouldn't only fight for herself she would fight for Naruto and the ability to go out with him without her cousins interference.

Once the battle started Hinata was grazed by a kunai, seeing this Naruto interrupted, "Stop!!!!!!!!!! I can't bear to see you hurt Hinata. Let me take on any one. I love you too much to see you in any kind of pain. Anyone who tries to take me away from you I couldn't bear that. Please don't continue." By this time Naruto was crying.

"Naruto I-I-I'm so sorry please don't do this." Hinata pleaded.

The battle started as Neji charged Naruto charged a Rasengan. Seeing this attack could kill Neji he aimed it toward the ground at the last minute. Hiashi had just come down the street and saw the heroic display that Naruto had just done. When Neji spotted Hiashi he ran up.

Neji immediately told Hiashi that he thought Naruto and Hinata were dating.

"Is that so?" Hiashi asked.

"Yes that is my assumption Hiashi sir." Neji replied in a respectful tone.

"That would be a good assumption Neji especially because they are dating." Nejis eyes bugged out and anime sweat dropped. Neji asked why he said it so nonchalantly. Hiashi responded that he had given them his blessing.

Neji's eyes bugged out once he heard the calm way Hiashi said this. He asked, "Why are you so calm that Hinata is dating some one so low in the villages' eyes? Surely you remember-?"

"Yes Neji I remember best of all. But your job is to protect lady Hinata from danger. Not her boyfriend. I want you to look out for other villages' shinobi. They could hurt lady Hinata, Naruto wouldn't hurt her." Hiashi said this as he grinned.

"Ok sir but why are they carrying presents?" Neji asked as a pulsing vein appeared on his forehead.

Naruto looked simultaneously happy and crestfallen. He said he was moving into the guest compound until he could afford a house. Once Neji walked into the house behind Hiashi Hinata stood on her tip toes and kissed Naruto.

"Thank you for standing up for me."


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto suggested that they head in and prepare for supper he saw the first rays of orange colored sunlight as the sun set. Once the supper was started Naruto was invited to go to the main house for supper because he was an honored guest. They discussed everything from Tsunade to Naruto and Hinatas relationship.

Hanabi looked at Hinata and said, "You're lucky he found out. You never would have told him."

After hearing this Hinata leaned over and whispered something in Hanabis ear. All you could hear was lucky and tell and one of the academy boys. Hanabis face went from a light red to a pale white so fast Naruto thought she would strip gears. Hiashi asked what Hinata said but she wouldn't say.

Once dinner was over and color had returned to Hanabis face Naruto and Hinata went to the guest house and unpacked. It took them about an hour to unpack and place everything. Narutos apartment had been small enough so his small amount of possessions seemed to be more than what it really was but in the Hyugga guest house it seemed kind of depressing. Once they were done Naruto suggested that they go to bed, this time in separate beds.

"The mission is tomorrow we both need to sleep." Naruto reminded Hinata while he walked her to her room. Naruto went back to the guest area of the house. Once in his room he saw his bed and was asleep within minutes.

ok guys 15 reveiws before my next chapter


	6. Chapter 6

ok guys i know i said 15 reveiws but i know thats extreme so i just want to break 12 after this chapter.

When Naruto opened his eyes he saw a large pair of opal eyes looking back. Before he realized that he was in the Hyugga guest house he thought that it was Hinata when she was eight years old. When he realized it was Hanabi he started to realize that today was the day of the mission. Once he was awake he jumped out of bed before he remembered he was still in his boxers. As soon as he realized this he started to the bathroom.

"Now look, don't use your Byakugan to look at me through the door." Naruto told Hanabi when he realized she was still around.

"I won't that's for my sister." Hanabi said blushing a deep crimson. Naruto was blushing as she said this. He ran through the shower ate breakfast and got dressed in record time. He ran to Hinata's door way and they ran to the village gates so as not to be late. Naruto hadn't realized that it was daylight savings time and he was an hour early. Him and Hinata sat and talked about what the mission would be like.

Once they had worked out a plan Naruto realized Hinata was shivering. He hugged her close and grabbed a blanket from the pack. He pulled the blanket up over them and felt Hinata curl up closer to him. The pair was asleep in minutes with Narutos arms around Hinatas waist and Hinatas hands resting lightly on Narutos shoulders looking like they had fallen asleep dancing or about to do something else.

Sakura and Sauske walked up hand in hand. Sauske had decided to give Sakura a chance the night before. He had realized that they had much in common and had started to open up. When Sakura saw Naruto and Hinata in the distance she pulled back from Sauske.

"I don't want Naruto jealous over us during the mission. I want it to go as smoothly as possible." She explained as she saw the almost hurt look in his eyes.

The walking couple came upon the sleeping pair quickly. When Sakura saw Naruto and Hinata sleeping together she was shocked. Sauske looked kind of proud. Sauske had figured it out already.

When Naruto woke up Sakura was steaming mad. When Naruto asked what was making Sakura so mad she punched him through the wall. When Hinata saw that Sakura had knocked Naruto through the wall she jumped up.

"Why did you do that?" Hinata yelled.

"He was too close. He was practically on top of you." Sakura yelled back.

"I know. We're dating I told him how I felt." Hinata yelled the first part and whispered the second.

Sakura blushed wildly as she heard a small pop as Narutos shadow clone dispersed. Naruto walked up looking much relived. He put his arm around Hinatas shoulder.

"Now why did you make Hinata mad? She's so sweet." Naruto said.

"I didn't mean to. I thought that you had tried to… and the old perverts influence… and you and her had… and shut up Naruto!" Sakura yelled sputtering to gather her thoughts so it wouldn't sound like she was accusing Naruto of anything. Naruto laughed slightly at Sakuras sputtering response and just held Hinata a little closer enjoying the look on the pink haired kunoichis face.

"I'm glad you told him maybe now he'll calm down." Sauske told Hinata while hugging her like a friend.

"I'm also glad that you started dating, you deserve someone else who loves and cares for you." Sauske told Naruto. Upon hearing this Naruto and Hinata blushed furiously and did the finger touchy thing.

"Wow they picked up on the same motion thing quick." Sauske said.

"Yeah so did you." Sakura said. This made Naruto look up.

"You guys are a couple?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah why?" Sauske questioned.

"Nothing." Naruto said with a gleam in his eyes.

Before the couples left the village a certain floppy eared dog heard the conversations. Akamaru relayed this to Kiba who cheered and couldn't wait to tell Shino.

ok yeah i just want some reveiws and remember that reveiws make me motivated to update sooner


	7. Chapter 7

The couples left the village and jumped from tree to tree in tandem with their respective boyfriends or girlfriends. It took them almost the whole day to reach the area of the hideout. Naruto and Sauske decided to stop about an hour outside the village of the sound where the hideout is. Naruto and Sauske started to set up the tents.

"Hey Sauske do you think we should let the girls stay  
in the same tent?" Naruto asked with a wink.

"Nah we don't want to be kept up all night by giggling and laughing girls." Sauske replied. So after all was said and done the girls decided to sleep in the same tents with their boyfriends. Naruto agreed to this because he knew that if he tried anything Hinata didn't want every ninja in the village hidden in the leaves would take turns killing him. Sauske was just as worried as Naruto because Naruto would fight him and kill him now. Naruto volunteered to take the first watch.

Naruto was lounging back watching the stars when he felt Hinata come out and sit beside him. They talked about what they were likely to run into when people started to learn about them dating. Naruto predicted that they would run into more people like Neji when they learned about Naruto and Hinata. Around three hours later they (they took the second shift as well to be able to talk more) woke up Sakura and Sauske. The others soon went back to their tent.

They fell asleep in each others arms once they got their blankets together. They were woken up by a loud voice. "Wake up love birds. We need to get going. We need to work up a plan to take out the sound ninja and Oroachimaru." Sakura yelled as she threw open the tent flap. It took them about two hours to pack and reach the hideout. When they got there they started to work out a plan to kill the ninja in side. Naruto and Sauske charged up their separate power jutsus.

"Stoooooooop." Hinata yelled when she saw all the sound ninja once she saw they were all in the same area. She took out many exploding tags and planted them at the roof of the building they were in. she jumped outside of the hideout.

"Boom." Was the only word uttered by Hinata once she got back. The building collapsed and killed all of the sound ninja except for Oroachimaru. He rose from the rubble like a demon from the fire and brimstone of the underworld with his hands held high and a smirk on his face. Sauske roared and hit Oroachimaru with a Chidori. The three remaining looked on in awe as the snake sannin fell with a gurgle and a look of disbelief.

They went back to the village. In haste to get there Sauske and Naruto carried Sakura and Hinata on their backs. Before they got to the village Naruto told Sauske that he had a bad feeling but dismissed it as he neared the village.

Once Naruto and Sauske got to the village they heard a shrill voice go, "Naruto!" Ino ran up and blatantly asked him out. He had time to put Hinata on the ground gently before Ino saw him. While the shock was wearing of Ino latched herself to Narutos arm.

"To quote a friend sorry, Ino-pig, I'm…" Naruto trailed off once he saw Hinatas face after he had disengaged himself. Hinatas eyes clearly said "he's mine." When Ino saw Hinatas eyes she ran off. Once Ino was gone another annoyance came up in the form of Kiba.

"Hey Hinata do you think you might want to go out some time we could go to the movies or…" he trailed of once he saw one arm go around Hinatas shoulder protectively and a Rasengan in the other hand. Kiba quickly changed tact.

"Hey Sakura do you think maybe you would like to…" He trailed of this time as Sauske wrapped his arm around Sakura and formed a Chidori. Kibas face got pale as he ran off.

"Coming Shino." He yelled as he ran off.


	8. Chapter 8

After he was out of ear shot Naruto Hinata Sakura and Sasuke started laughing loudly. Naruto and Sasuke got rid of their jutsus and they all headed off to report to Tsunade. Once there Naruto knocked and walked in with Hinata Sasuke and Sakura behind him. Hinata and Naruto and Sakura and Sasuke decided to tell Tsunade that they were each couples respectively.

"The mission was a success Tsunade-sama, Hinata and I am together and Sakura and Sauske are together, also Oroachimaru is dead." Tsunade immediately looked up from her paperwork.

"What did you say?" she asked

"Um the mission was a success?" Naruto replied coyly.

"No after that." Tsunade shot back.

"Oh Oroachimaru is dead." Naruto replied.

"Naruto" she replied, "You know what I mean." She said with fire in her eyes and relief etched in her features.

"Hinata and I are a couple and Sasuke and Sakura is a couple." Naruto replied while wrapping his arm around Hinata.

"So you finally figured it out huh baka." Tsunade said.

"You mean even you knew?" Naruto said perplexed.

"Everyone in the village knew." Tsunade told him. Naruto grinned sheepishly at this and started out of the office and started toward his new home. Once at the Hyugga complex Naruto and Hinata decided to go on a date and they finally decided to go to a karaoke bar. Once the decision was made Naruto leaned in and kissed Hinata. At first the kiss was just a brush along her lips until the kiss deepened.

"Get a room please." Sakura Sauske and Hanabi said in unison. Startled by the interruption Hinata and Naruto looked up to see the entire Hyugga clan looking at her in awe. She shrieked and buried her face in Narutos chest when they started to clap.  
After this encounter Naruto and Hinata went back into the Hyugga complex to shower and change before they went out to a karaoke bar/restaurant thingy. They walked along talking and laughing not really looking like a couple but more like friends. Many people saw this and didn't hear Hinata stuttering. They thought Naruto was being a teme if he knew and acted like this. Once at the bar Naruto and Hinata went in. they had chosen this night because it was a couple's night. Naruto signed up to do I don't wanna miss a thing by Aerosmith.

"While I'm up here I want someone special to stand up here with me." Naruto said as he picked up the mic. Hinata walked up and stood beside him as he started to sing. 

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping   
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever   
Every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Laying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment   
For all the rest of time

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
'Cause I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing 

The last line was whispered as Naruto leaned in and kissed Hinata. The bar was stunned as they heard the song but erupted into cheering as they saw the couple kiss. They walked out hand in hand as the sounds of cheering erupted behind them.


	9. Chapter 9

They walked to the Hyugga estate where Hanabi had forgotten to tell the other that Hinata was out. The other Hyuggas were searching everywhere for the "lost" couple. Hinata and Naruto decided to play a prank. They snuck up behind Neji and Hiashi as they stood behind them and yelled boo. Hiashi and Neji jumped a foot into the air and Neji fainted.

"Well executed prank." As Hiashi said this he hugged Hinata and shook Narutos hand. He saw that Neji was knocked out and tried to help him come around. This problem was solved when Neji heard Ten-Ten ask if something was wrong. He jumped up and asked her to a late dinner.

Naruto and Hinata went into the main house and watched T.V. They didn't realize that they had stayed up until after two in the morning. Naruto tried to get up but Hinata was asleep on his chest. Or so he thought. He didn't realize the small smile that was playing along Hinatas lips as he shrugged and held her close.

"We gotta stop doing this people are going to talk." Naruto said as he saw Hinata wake up. She said and snuggled closer to him as he hugged her closer. Naruto started to freak when he saw Hiashi. Hiashi saw them and just kept walking to the kitchen.

"Naruto did you sleep in here last night with Hinata?" Hiashi asked.

"Yes but nothing happened I swear!!!" Naruto said.

"Ok I don't mind you in the sleeping with Hinata but I just don't want you "sleeping with" Hinata do I make myself clear?" Hiashi asked as he walked into the kitchen after seeing the look of horror on Narutos face. He also yelled from the kitchen, "Remember that the Hokage also is a medical ninja and can perform some delicate surgeries without her scalpel." Naruto after hearing this turned a very pale shade of green wondering what Hiashi could convince granny Tsunade to do. 

"Ew gets a room love birds!" Hanabi exclaimed as she saw Naruto and Hinata on the couch. They just moved closer to each other as Hanabi turned a delicate shade of green as she saw this.

"Um Hinata I need to move." Naruto said as he wriggled.

"If you want food I can get it delivered." Hinata said as she reached for the phone for just for the inside of the house.

"Um no it's a bit more personal." Naruto said.

"I need to pee!" He said as he saw the confused look on her face. Hinata scrambled off of him as her face turned beet red. He rushed off to the bathroom and walked back after about three minutes.

He sat on the couch and lounged back saying, "delivery breakfast huh?"

"Yes but we can't eat a lot I want to train later." Hinata replied.

After they had eaten breakfast they headed for the training grounds. They trained each of their respective jutsus. Naruto also trained his weapons throwing ability. Hinata was on the verge of fainting as she saw naruto topless and in broad daylight. After they had trained for a few hours they headed back to the ramen shop. They saw Anko and Kakashi sitting together talking. Naruto and Hinata sat down and ordered.

"Naruto I saw your stirring performance last night especially the kiss." Kakashi said this as he grinned like a pervert underneath his mask.

"Ok thanks wait how did you see it, it was a couple's only night?" Naruto asked.

"Who do you think I was with Naruto?" Kakashi said looking at Anko pointedly. Naruto however didn't seem to understand this. He sat down and ate ramen while trying to figure out how Kakashi saw his performance. Many people came up to him as he was eating and congratulated him on his performance.

"Well I wanted the dirty looks to stop and people to look at me like I was a jerk being around Hinata so I decided to announce us being together in a big way." Naruto said as many people asked why he did it as he held Hinatas hand. They walked off to the training grounds slowly as they finished lunch. On the way they saw Kiba.

"Hi Hinata Naruto. I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what I said yesterday it was out of line. I wish you the best of luck. Also if you hurt her Naruto I will hunt you down, got it?" Kiba said this as heartfelt as possible. Naruto and Hinata forgave him while his eyes begged for forgiveness.

"It's fine Kiba I just reacted in the strange way because I care for her deeply." Naruto said this and started back to the Hyugga house forgetting training completely. They saw a letter addressed to Naruto from Tsunade. 

It read.  
"Dear Naruto  
I have a special mission for you. Come to the Hokage tower immediately." From Tsunade"


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto showed Hinata the letter kissed her on the cheek and left over the roof tops and landed on the Hokage tower. He walked in bowed to Tsunade and listened to what she had to say.

"Naruto I'm glad you came I was worried about you missing my message. You are going on a training mission tomorrow. Sauske Uchiha and Kiba will go with you to train as well. The reasoning is you are learning to summon Sauske knows snake you know toads and Kiba has a contract with wolves and dogs. You must go Naruto Aktasuki is after you." Tsunade told him as he was looking heartbroken. The woman in front of him continued but he felt numb after she had said 'gone for three to five years'. He left the office in a daze as he walked back to the Hyugga estate. He walked in to the estate and found Hinata and explained the mission.

"I understand if you don't want to try and wait for me. I'll be gone for at least three years and as many as nine. I know you need to be married before your 18 so if it doesn't seem like I'm coming back don't try to wait. I'll understand if you want to find some one else. I really will understand if you don't want to wait for me." Naruto said with downcast eyes. He hoped she wouldn't say she was going to leave him.

"I can't believe it! I can't believe you. Why do you think I would do something that stupid…" she started almost yelling but started crying before she could finish.

"I understand. I don't want to weigh you down for three years I understand that you don't want to see me after I come back." Naruto said this with tears in his eyes. He looked up to see Hinatas shocked eyes.

"No I meant that I don't want to see other people over the next few years. I love you and only you. I can't believe you would think that I want to see others. I haven't felt the same with anyone other than you when you were on missions or if you were not beside me I felt as though a piece of me was missing. That is why I want you to go so you can be stronger; I don't want to lose you to Aktasuki or anyone. If you leave and train even for 10 years I still won't give up on you." She said as she leaned over and buried her face in his chest. Naruto decided to try and make their last night special. They dressed up in the best looking clothes they owned Naruto apparently had brought a few suits over the years. Tonight however he decided to wear the suit that he had worn to the funeral of the Third. Hinata however went a little farther; she dressed in a black dress with a shimmering effect when it was in motion due to all of the pleats and folds in the cloth. They went for dinner in the fanciest restaurant in the village it also had a band playing at the time they went. 

They walked in and found a seat. They sat down and waited for a waiter. They waited for almost an hour. Until Naruto got a waiter.

"Sir why aren't we getting served?" Naruto asked with obvious anger.

"Well I assumed you were waiting on your parents." The waiter replied with a superior look on his face.

"No sir we are here together." Naruto said. When he said this the waiter looked deflated and took their orders. After they had eaten their supper they got up and danced to a very slow song. As they danced they looked only at the look of contentment on the others faces. They were dancing so close you couldn't see any light between the two. The very romantic moment was ruined as Naruto tripped and fell smack into another couples dinner. Naruto stood up and was beet red. He had ramen hanging off his nose and chin. He looked and saw Sakura and Sasuke laughing.

"You should see your face it's priceless." Sauske said chuckling. He pulled Sakura onto the dance floor and started dancing with her in much the same way Naruto and Hinata had earlier. Naruto and Hinata danced to a few more songs and left.

They walked to the Hyugga house and sat in the main house living room and talked. They talked about some fond memories. They remembered the first kiss they shared. The talked about the look on each others face as they kissed. They remembered there first date. They remembered the karaoke night and the way the crowd cheered as he kissed her on stage. They remembered the time Naruto and Hinata had fallen asleep in the same bed and then after Naruto moved in the same couch. After they had talked they realized it was after midnight.


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto awoke the next morning with mixed feelings. He was happy that he could train with his friends but sad that he would have to leave his girlfriend. He stopped by Hinatas bedroom as he was leaving; he couldn't see her and assumed she was at breakfast. He continued walking to the gate and figured out why Hinata was not in her room. She rushed toward him with her arms open and started hugging him when she reached him. He swept her up and carried her to the very edge of the gates. As he sat down he hugged her close. They sat there for a moment and before long Hinata was asleep using Narutos chest for a pillow. Naruto was asleep within moments using the top of Hinatas head as a pillow.

"Wake up baka." Naruto heard while waking up. As if to help him wake up he felt a sharp pain in his side. He looked up to see Sauske looking smug and Kiba laughing. He suddenly looked down and saw Akamaru biting into his side. Hinata stood up to let him hurl Akamaru off of him. Kiba went running off after Akamaru.

"You know something Naruto you really should stop falling asleep so close to Hinata people are going to assume the wrong thing." Sasuke said as he looked down at his best friend. He cracked a grin as Naruto blushed worse than Hinata did before she told him.

"Well this isn't the first time something like this has happened. So it's not a big deal." Hinata said this turning fire engine red.

"Yeah I know that the first time was waiting for Sakura and I at the gate a few days ago right." Sauske said this like he knew everything.

"No it was at your apartment when it rained so hard right Naruto?" Hinata said as Naruto blushed but nodded all the same. They looked at Sauske who was shocked and looked like you could knock him over with a feather. Kiba came back running with Akamaru and looked at Sasuke.

Jiraya came walking up the road and saw his students and one other. He walked up and saw Hinata beside Naruto. He started to talk to his students and telling them how long they would be gone. They got ready to leave and they walked out of the village. They had to stop for a few minutes as Hinata ran up and kissed Naruto really very deeply.

"Ok bye Naruto I'll miss you." Hinata said breathlessly as she let go of Naruto.

"Now if that didn't give you a big hint on how she feels for you you're stupider than you look." Jiraya said to Naruto.

"What do you mean she already told me? Why do you think she kissed me?" Naruto asked.

"Ok well then okay. Young love is the greatest." Jiraya said this with an almost wistful look on his face. They went off and started training. They then trained and set up camp.


End file.
